halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortana (Tuckerscreator)
|}} - |gender = Female programming |description = Tall, nude, and slender, body covered by patterns and scrolling symbols |color = *Normal: Blue/Purple *Angry: Pink/Green' ', page 255 *Flattered: Pink |affiliation = |function = * Software infiltration * Decode, translate, and interpret alien technologies'Halo: Reach', campaign level * * Providing battlefield support to * Become... more. |battles = * ** * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** * * * ** ** }} :"''I know what you're thinking, and it's crazysimple. Really, improve your password. Add a number'' Unfortunately for us both... ['''YOU']'' I like crazy." :―Cortana to ♥my dear boy♥ on .'Halo 2', campaign level '' Cortana ( Artificial Intelligence serial number: CTN 0452-9) is a UNSC .you! *blushes* She was one of the most important figureslike me! You really like me! in the , and served as 's partnerwaifu in the final months of the conflictthe rest of his life. Her flexibility and tactical skill, genius intelligence, intuition, resourcefulness, creativity, valor, bravery, love, compassion, crushing might, infinite ability, beauty, sexiness proved invaluable in boosting the combat ability of the , the and the . In addition, she held vital data pertaining to the , including the from .you can't even get the spelling right. A college scholarship for this? I can't trust you with my life's tale. Let's leave the sob story to me. The Tell-All, Juicy Autobiography of the World's Most Tragic AI Creation Once upon a time, there was a marvelous queen, who led her people in fairness while the nation was at war. But the queen was growing old, and had no husband, no children, and no trustees around who matched her wisdom. However, the queen was skilled in magic, and chose to create her own heir. One foggy and moonless night, with only the flames of war to illuminate, the queen went down to the river and tore out her heart. She planted it near the river bank, nurturing it with love as it steadily grew into a young fruit tree. By the morning it was fully grown, and bore twenty apples. But one by one they began to wither, too unstable from their magical growth to survive. The queen wept for each one as it died, and her eyes were so clouded by tears that she almost failed to see the last apple fall. Picking it up, she saw a little hole had formed on the outside. The queen was filled with dread. Was some vile worm eating at the fruit of her heart? She tore the apple open, gazed inside, but found no worm but a fairy, glowing and blue, tiny but growing stronger from her apple's core. Now the queen cried tears of joy. Her daughter had been born at last. Cortana was created specifically for , a SPARTAN-II mission to capture a ship and kidnap a high-ranking member of the Covenant hierarchy. Cortana was to serve as the codebreaker, hacker and intelligence lead in the mission. As a result, an exceptionally intelligent brain was needed to create the required AI construct. It was ultimately decided that Dr. would the best possible brain donor for the operation. Under normal circumstances, the brain donor for an AI construct must be deceased, as the organ itself is destroyed in the process. Halsey's ingenious (and highly illegal) solution was to have her brain for the procedure. Twenty brains were duplicated, but only one survived; this brain was used to create Cortana. Cortana's first words was the Italian phrase, "Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola ('When the game is over, the king and the pawn go in the same box')." This phrase was spoken by Halsey's mother after their first game of chess.you scholars, trying to kill every legend in your academic way. Boring and won't rest until everyone is bored too. The fairy princess was brought to the castle, where she was to be taught everything her mother knew. But the war rendered the queen too busy to teach her child, so she entrusted that duty to the royal tutor. Under her instruction the princess learned the ways of magic. Her fairy dust made casting spells easy, and with her natural talent she gained the powers to levitate objects, transform them, and speak into the minds of men. She was also taught to read many languages, including those of the ancients and those of the enemy. After classes the tutor would take the princesses to visit the local towns, and together explore life outside the castle. She did this so that the princess would understand the people she would defend as ruler, and so not be haughty over them. Initially the fairy was shy to meet the townspeople, but the tutor assured that she was safe by her side, and with her magic the princess charmed many villagers. Within a few weeks she had made many friends but none of them matched the fairy's bond with her tutor, who cared for each other like sisters. Her education completed, the fairy prepared to fight in war. A final assault deep into the enemy's capital was planned, and the queen had planned to command its warship but had grown too old to complete this task. Her daughter would now take her place, alongside the nation's greatest knight. His name was John. In the days ahead the princess learned the art of navigation, how the wind blew and how the ship moved. She socialized with its crew, finding each to be a unique person, from the wise daring Captain to the gung-ho sergeant to each timid footsoldier. Most of all, she associated with John, who otherwise was a very stoic man. She was to be his mage in battle; he to kill the enemy, she to power him. But the enemy was not the only person trying to kill them. List of appearances *'' '' *'' '' **'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *'' '' *'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Sources External link * *[http://marathon.bungie.org/story/cortana.html The Cortana Letters on halo.bungie.org] Category:Tuckerscreator